Kid's Mystery
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Soul tries to figure out Kid's sexuality. Black Star helps out with a wonderful idea that may solve the mystery. Death The Kid x Soul (KidSoul) Contains yaoi, crossdressing and inappropriate situations.


Soul had a question that would have forever bothered him for eternity.

What is Kid's sexuality?

Every day, Soul had spied on Kid after class, watching to see if he would interact with anyone but sadly, the shinigami is always heading to his office to do paperwork. Kid clearly did not like his own weapons, seeing as one day when Soul was hanging out in the mansion, Liz and Patty came out walking starch naked for towels and he literally passed out from major blood loss while Kid merely flipped a page of his book after barely glancing at them.

He does not seem to like Blaire as well since no matter how many times Blaire tried to squeeze the life out of him with her breasts, Kid would just brush her off and ask why one boob is slightly bigger than the other. Kid also did not seem to have any interest in women as a matter of fact, so Soul reluctantly went on to men.

Kid did not seem to spend any time with girls as much he he does not with boys. Just for safety's sake, Soul even observed Kid's and Black Star's relationship. All he has seen is bickering and fighting from them. He looked at his own relationship and Kid... nothing really. All they ever do is have small talk and leave each other alone after that.

Kid was not heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual... perhaps asexual?

The only hint he got was that every time Black Star shows the shinigami a playboy, he would immediately blush and try not to look. Obviously something must turn him on but why don't Blaire, Liz, or even Patty(girls with the most sexiest bodies) make him flush in the slightest?

Then one day after school, Black Star came up with an interesting project.

"Maybe you could pretend to be a girl and try to seduce him. If he really is asexual, then he would be able to turn down pussy."

"... I don't have one." Soul said with a raised eyebrow. Black Star smirked and whipped out a red, silky panty.

"I know. But maybe a little teasing so he can get the idea. Like... flip up your skirt or something when you guys are close enough."

"Why would I do something like that? Wouldn't he recognize me?" Though, the idea of figuring out Kid's sexuality is way too good to pass. Soul only wishes that there is another way to do so.

"Nah. Just a little makeover and you're good."

"Why not you?" Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, I'm jacked. You? Not really. Besides, this is a theory between you and me so you alone have to do it." Soul frowned but after thinking over possible solutions, he slumped.

"Alright, fine. Just don't bring this up to anyone or I'll personally see to your end."

The two boys then went through Maka's wardrobes(thank goodness she was out shopping for books) and ruled out articles of clothing that seemed too bland or too extra.

"Remember, it has to be symmetrical." Black Star reminded Soul as he pulled out a navy blue dress.

"*snort* How could I forget?" After nearly ten minutes of searching for clothes, Black Star's shout of victory made Soul pause from going through the underwear drawer. Who knew Maka wore see-through thongs?

"Here! This looks okay, right?" The meister asked while handing the clothes to Soul. Soul hummed as he examined the bright yellow jacket and the pink, flared skirt.

"Huh... You actually have taste." Black Star stuck out his tongue with a wink.

"Taste for clothes or you?"

"Pervert."

"Whatever. Go put those on and I'll check if we're still alone." Soul walked into the bathroom out in the hall as Black Star went to the windows. The scythe closed the door behind him and began to change, his heart racing at their mission. Finally, he was going to see once and for all whether Kid was a healthy, hormonal teen. Soul stared at the mirror and he put on one of Blaire's cup bras(Maka had some seriously flat, unnotractive bras) and slipped the yellow jacket on, only zipping up an inch beneath his collarbone. Next, he slipped off his pants, finally noticing that he did have some smooth slender legs for a boy and pulled up the skirt. He wondered why Maka would always buy mini skirts but manage to not attract a single guy from the male population.

Anyway, Soul grabbed his clothes and hid them underneath the cupboard before walking out and back to Maka's room where Black Star was sitting. The meister looked up from his spot on the bed and saw Soul walking in front him while tugging at the hem of the skirt.

"Well? How do I look?" Black Star licked his lips.

"Edible."

"Shut up."

"Oh! Here's a little something..." Soul watched his friend stand in front of him and stroke his white, spiky hair with blue eyes watching his own work. He was about to ask why his hair was being stroked creepily when he felt his mane hit the back of his neck. "I used my soul menace to flatten it." Black Star explained. "Since, you know, electric is kind of like heat." Once Black Star was done, Soul looked up while lightly running his fingers through his straightened hair.

"Hm... You actually used your head for once?"

"I'm just full of surprises." Soul took out his signature head band and handed it to his friend.

"Alright. I'm gonna go catch Kid while he is out on patrol duty. If anyone is asking for me, tell them I'm... I'm doing a research."

"Maybe you could research me afterwards." Black Star said with a perverse smirk.

"Oh shut up." Once they were situated, Soul left his apartment while leaving Black Star in charge of it. He walked out onto the sidewalk and patted his skirt nervously before walking to the busier part of the city.

'I wonder if Kid would be turned on if he saw me. Should I reveal myself afterwards? Would he try and do something before I could?' As Soul dazedly thought about his rash plan, he suddenly felt something collide with his shoulder and nearly fell until a hand held him back up quickly.

"Ah... sorry." Soul muttered and looked around before staring up, seeing that he was alone with a man in a rather gloomy alley. He thought he could hear a faint sound of club music

"It's fine. Though I would ask why you are out here?" Soul blinked.

"Um... Just taking a walk."

"Really?" The man stepped closer before leaning down while lightly carressing Soul's waist. "Because this just so happens to be the back entrance to my favorite strip club."

Fuck.

"I-Is that so?" Soul stuttered while quickly moving away before pulling at his sleeves nervously. "Looks like I should be heading far away from here-!"

"Or maybe you were too shy. Don't worry, I'll make you feel real good." Soul visibly paled and knew he could not turn his arm into a scythe, fearing that his popularity for being Death City's last Death Scythe may drop heavily if he was caught crossdressing.

"Look pal. I-I'm not some... whore to get along with. I really need to leave!" He exclaimed in addition when the man pinned him against the wall with a crooked smirk. Soul's heart sped up in fear and squeezed his eyes shut when the man leaned in and licked his neck. He shuddered in revolt and tried to push him away, only to be thrust hard against the rough, brick wall and a bony hand to rub his clothed chest.

"My my, you got quite the package there. Mind opening up for me?" But he did not need an answer. Soul could not answer. This is because one second, the man was pulling at his zipper and the next second, he is lying sprawled on the ground with blood running down his nose.

"God I hate these bastards." A deep voice growled and Soul could not help but gasp sharply at his savior. It was Kid, who had the most livid expression on his usual cool face and Soul could not help but blush a little.

Kid did not stop there or even acknowledge Soul. He walked right up to the flinching man and stomped on his face, causing Soul to wince when he heard a crack and a muffled yell of pain.

"I am giving you this opportunity to leave. Any more than a second's hesitation and you won't be in such good shape." The seedy man indeed did not hesitate to leave and crawled off, moaning in agony. Once both teens were alone, Kid whipped his head sharply at Soul with narrowed golden eyes and the weapon flushed even more. Why now was he noticing just how _handsome_ Kid was!? Why is he even thinking that!?

It seemed as though Kid was checking him out until finally, the shinigami spoke.

"What is your name?" Soul made a questioning sound before hastily answering.

"A-Ah... Ama... Amara!" He quickly saved himself and Kid fully faced him. Thank goodness the night was approaching since his face was too red for its own good.

"Well, Amara. You shouldn't be wondering off on your own. Death City is not as great as it sounds."

"Uh, right. I guess I should g-" Soul finally felt something click and realized what his main goal was.

"Actually sir, thanks for saving me. He just sort of... came on to me." He said while taking a step closer to Kid with a sly look. Kid merely stared back with an analyzing look.

"That's fine. I could walk you home-"

"No, no it's fine. You'd be doing too much for me." Soul took another step and he saw Kid's fingers twitch. Was it working? "I don't want you to do a lot for me and not recieve repayment."

"It's fine. I'm not into whatever you're trying to do." Soul huffed, blowing one of his bangs in frustration before leaning in.

"But you even don't know what I'm offering as a thanks." Kid swallowed.

"Trust me. I know."

"Well then, don't you want it?" Soul urged while pressing onto Kid's arm. He could feel Kid's muscles flexing. He wondered if Kid might really be into bold girls.

"N-Not particularly..." Kid then stepped away quickly. "Please, do you need me to walk you home or not because it is getting dark."

Sighing in defeat, Soul stared blankly at the meister. Alright, last phase.

"Hey, _shinigami_. Wanna see something?" Kid pursed his lips at how his title was spoken so...

His eyes widened when Soul grabbed the hem of his skirt and pulled it up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kid yelled although his eyes betrayed his words. Golden orbs drunk in the teasing sight of red panties taunting him, telling him "Ha bitch! Yeah you like this don't you?"

Kid harshly grabbed Soul's wrist so the skirt fell back down to hide to lovely sight.

"Stop that, now." He growled between clenched teeth but Soul was focused on the red pale cheeks. Kid did have a sexuality!

"Why should I?" Soul said while licking his lips. Kid watched this seducing action and looked as though he was restraining himself from something.

"Stop or I might do something I'd regret."

"And what is that, _shinigami_?" Kid twitched at the nick-name again and suddenly, Soul found himself thrown against the wall with an aching shoulder and Kid looming in front of him. This time, it was Kid's turn to smirk.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He whispered deeply while placing a hand beside Soul's head on the wall and using his other appendage to stroke the soft, white hair. Soul's heart beat sped up and felt his cheeks redden. Wait! He was supposed to be the one seducing Kid!

"U-Uh... Wha..?"

"Allow me to rephrase that," Kid then moved to whisper in Soul's ear, "Are you sure you want to go 'there', _Soul~?"_

His heart stopped.

Kid knew. Kid freaking knew!

"H-How long..?" Soul stuttered and Kid gave a sly look.

"I knew the whole time. White hair. Red eyes. Sharp teeth. Do I dare mistake you for anyone else?"

"Please do..." Soul now felt embarrassed and slightly offended. However, he did manage to accomplish his mission on Kid's sexuality. He was just a hard-to-get type of guy. "Well my job's done. Try not to mention this to anyone would you?"

However, one look at Kid's mischievous expression told him otherwise.

"Were you really trying to seduce me in such an outfit?" Kid said with an amused look and Soul wearily glanced away, "Such a naughty scythe. You need to be punished."

Soul paled and before he could protest, he was thrown over Kid's shoulder with an 'eep!'.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing!?"

"Now let's see if I can get the ultimate death scythe to scream in under a minute." Kid said while carrying Soul. Then it dawned on the weapon. Kid was not straight or hard to get. He was _gay_ for _him_.

Soul protested loudly while beating the meister's back with a heavy blush to no avail.

"Waah! Put me down! Let go! Pervert! Pervert!"


End file.
